A Day Off
by Gia-XY
Summary: Hari santai, tetapi malah menjadi hari penderitaan untukku …. Belum lagi, aku harus bertemu seseorang yang meyebalkan …./ Shounen-ai!


**A Day Off**

**.**

**By: **_Gia-XY_

**.**

**Summary:**

Hari santai, tetapi malah menjadi hari penderitaan untukku …. Belum lagi, aku harus bertemu seseorang yang meyebalkan ….

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

___**Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX **__© Takahashi _Kazuki_ & Kageyama Naoyuki_

_**Story © **__Gia-XY_

**.**

**Warning(s):**

_Fanon, Maybe OOC, Shonen-ai, Some Japanese, Some non-formal language, Vocabulary Crisis, Maybe some typo(s), DLDR, etc._

**.**

**-For **_**Litte Yagami Osanowa**_**-**

**.**

**.**

Setelah berbagai pekerjaan yang menumpuk sebagai seorang _Pro Dueslit_, akhirnya aku mendapat hari santaiku kembali. Biasanya, walau di hari santaiku sekalipun, aku akan tetap memaksa salah seorang _staff_ perusahaan yang mensponsoriku sebagai Pro Duelist untuk menemaniku latihan _duel_. Sayang, khusus hari ini, Emeralda melarangku dengan keras untuk melakukan _duel_, latih _duel_ atau hal lain—apa pun itu—yang berhubungan dengan _duel_. Ia juga mengancam para _staff_ agar tidak meladeniku jika aku menyuruh mereka menemaniku latihan seharian ini. Sungguh menyebalkan ….

Bukannya aku tidak bersyukur karena diberikan liburan sebentar. Tetapi, bagiku, _duel_ adalah segalanya. Aku melakukannya karena _hobby_. Rasanya, jika sehari saja aku tidak izinkan memegang _deck_-ku, rasanya aku seperti sedang disiksa berat ….

Yah, sayangnya, aku saat ini terpaksa harus menghadapi siksaan itu. Emeralda menyita _deck_-ku, dan berkata bahwa ia baru akan mengembalikannya besok. Walau begitu, ia berjanji kalau ia tidak akan mengubah struktur _deck_-ku, dan tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun memegang _deck_-ku. Semoga saja ia dapat memegang kata-katanya ….

Dan, di sinilah aku, berusaha menghadapi penderitaanku dengan berjalan-jalan di kota London, kota di mana aku akan melaksanakan jadwal _duel_-ku besok. Aku yakin, wajahku sekarang pasti jelek sekali. _Hey_, _deck_-ku baru saja diambil secara paksa! Mana mungkin aku akan tersenyum lebar dengan bodohnya seperti Juudai!

_Bruk!_

Sialan …. Sudah dilarang_ duel_, _deck_-ku diambil, tidak punya sesuatu yang jelas untuk dilakukan, sekarang aku bertabrakan dengan seseorang di jalan?!_ Great_! Sepertinya takdirku sangat jelek hari ini! Untungnya, aku tidak sampai terjatuh saat bertabrakan dengan orang tadi berkat kestabilanku yang bagus! Nah, penderitaan macam apa lagi yang akan datang kepadaku?!

"He, aku tidak menyangka akan bertabrakan dengan seorang Edo Phoenix yang sedang berjalan-jalan di kota dengan wajah _super_ jelek." _Nice_, ternyata penderitaanku belum berakhir …. Siapa yang menyngka, ternyata aku telah bertabrakan dengan lawanku pada _duel_ besok?!

Aku mendongak, memelototi orang yang menabrakku dengan pelototan kesal. Permata _cobalt _milikku bertemu dengan manik _teal_ milik lelaki di depanku. Sial, dari semua orang, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan si menyebalkan ini …? Marufuji Ryou ….

"Berisik! Kau sendiri, sedang apa di sini, Ryou?" tanyaku pada Ryou, berusaha mengalihkan topik. Tolong, jangan buat aku membahas soal _deck_-ku yang disita dan kekejaman lain yang dilakukan oleh sang penyita _deck_ itu sampai aku menjadi _super_ menyedihkan hari ini ….

Ryou menyeringai ke arahku dan menatapku dengan tatapan merendahkan. Apa? Kenapa ia menatapku seperti itu?

"Dasar, Tuan muda. Kau pasti tidak pernah jalan-jalan ke kota. Sampai-sampai, bagimu, sangat aneh melihat orang ada di luar tempat tinggalnya," ejeknya padaku. Apa … katanya …? Tunggu …, ia …, ia barusan …, IA BARU SAJA MENGHINAKU?! DASAR _HELL KAISER_ SIALAN! Kenapa ia gemar sekali menghinaku, sih?!

Aku lalu memasang senyuman kesal di wajahku. Ya, ampun …. Sabar, Edo …. Sabaaar! Kalau aku marah-marah di tengah kota, bisa-bisa ada skandal terjadi, dan aku akan terus diceramahi Emeralda selama kurang lebih sebulan …. Sungguh, aku tidak bohong, lebih baik aku dipecat dari dunia _pro_, daripada menerima ceramahan Emeralda …. Emeralda sangat mengerikan kalau sudah marah …. Bahkan, mungkin lebih baik mempunyai _manager _seceroboh Manjoume, daripada Emeralda ….

"Ryou, kau itu tidak tahu yang namanya basa-basi, ya? Memangnya apa salahnya berbasa-basi sedikit?" tanyaku dengan nada dibuat seramah-ramahnya. Huek …. Sebenarnya, aku sangat jijik untuk beramah-ramah ria pada Marufuji Ryou …, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi …?

"Pfft—!" Oh, _shit_ …. Sekarang aku melihat Ryou menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya. Sepertinya ia ingin menahan tawa …. Bagus …, hina saja aku terus …, Ryou …. Sebegitu serunya menghinaku, ya …? Mungkin memang seharusnya aku tidak bersikap ramah kepadanya ….

Karena takut aku akan lepas Kendali, dan lama-lama nanti malah membentak Ryou tanpa sadar, aku langsung buru-buru menarik Ryou pergi dari tempat kami berdiri. Orang-orang di sekitar sini sudah mulai memperhatikan kami berdua. Lebih baik kami segera pergi sebelum ada kerumunan orang yang ribut karena melihat dua orang _Pro Duelist_ ternama—aku tidak menyombongkan diri, aku memang terkenal pada kenyataannya, sama seperti Ryou—kini sedang berbincang berdua di tengah trotoar jalan dan berkemungkinan bertengkar.

"Di mana tempat tinggalmu, Bodoh …? Kita harus segera pergi dari sini …," gumamku kesal sambil berusaha menarik tubuh besar Ryou yang—tanpa kuasngka—lebih berat dari kelihatnya—atau mungkin badanku yang terlalu kecil untuk menariknya—sehingga aku perlu usaha ekstra untuk menariknya. Inilah sebabnya aku benci keluar dari tempat tinggal yang sudah disediakan Emeralda untukku …. Kalau berjalan-jalan di kota, otomatis aku harus menghindari perhatian umum, sedangkan aku tidak suka memakai samaran aneh-aneh, sehingga biasanya aku lebih memilih menetap di tempat tinggalku.

"Mau apa kau di tempat tinggalku?" tanya Ryou padaku dengan nada iseng. Khh! Dasar, Makhluk menyebalkan! Marufuji-Ryou-berhentilah-mengganggu-hidupku!

"Tentu saja menghindari keramaian, Bodoh! Kaupikir apa?!" Seruku dengan nada kesal, masih berusaha mengecilkan suaraku agar tidak menarik perhatian. Kadang aku benci menjadi orang terkenal ….

"Ho, kupikir kau mau mengacak-acak apartemenku dan berusaha mencari kelemahanku," ucap Ryou dengan nada sok polos. Heh, percaya diri sekali Makhluk satu ini. Memang dipikirnya, ia siapa? Sampai-sampai aku harus repot-repot mencari kelemahannya. Justru, aku yang tidak ingin ia mengacak-acak tempat tinggalku, makanya aku memutuskan untuk mengungsi ke tempatnya! Walau aku tidak mau ….

"Lebih baik aku meminum teh hitamku di rumah, daripada repot-repot melakukan hal tidak penting seperti itu," tukasku dengan nada mulai meninggi. _Yare yare_, sepertinya aku memang akan selalu kehabisan kesabaran kalau berbicara pada Marufuji Ryou …. Makhluk satu ini memang menyebalkan sekali ….

Tunggu …, ada hal yang sejak tadi tidak kusadari …. Seharusnya aku yang menarik Ryou pergi, tetapi … KENAPA SEKARANG MALAH AKU YANG DITARIK?! Tidak, salah, aku bukan ditarik. Sepertinya, kami sekarang lebih terlihat seperti sepasang remaja yang sedang berkencan!

"Daripada ke tempatku, lebih baik kita jalan-jalan. Mungkin ada baiknya aku menunjukkan hal-hal menarik yang tidak akan kautemui kalau kau hanya diam di tempat tinggalmu, jadi kau akan lebih sering menghabiskan waktumu di luar. Kalau mendekam terus di dalam tempat tinggalmu—selain saat ada jadwal pekerjaan—bisa-bisa kau menjadi makhluk _anti_ sosial lama-lama. Cobalah tidak memikirkan _duel_ dan perkerjaan sekali-kali," gumam Ryou. Dari caranya berbicara, ia seperti sedang mengkhawatirkanku …. Eh? TIDAK! Kenapa tiba-tiba aku berpikir kalau ia sedang mengkhawatirkanku?! Hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi! Lagipula, kenapa ia selalu seenaknya mengambil keputusan sepihak tanpa meminta pendapat orang lain, sih?!

"Memang ada yang bilang kalau aku ingin ikut denganmu, heh? Aku hanya ingin menghindari keramaian, bukannya malah semakin masuk dalam keramaian!" Protesku kesal, berusaha memperjelas tujuanku di sini. Sungguh, aku merasa pendapatku sama sekali tidak berlaku di sini. Walau aku sudah memprotes tindakan Ryou seperti tadi, Ryou tetap diam saja dan tidak menghiraukanku. Ia terus berjalan sambil menggandengku pergi entah ke mana.

Dan yang lebih disayangkan, aku sama sekali tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk melepaskan gandengannya. Tidak kasar, tetapi gandengan Ryou cukup kuat sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa melepaskan gandengannya walau sudah beberapa kali menarik-narik tanganku.

"Santai saja, Phoenix. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal aneh padamu. Karena itu, tidak usah khawatir," sahut Ryou pada akirnya, berusaha meyakinkanku. Aku mendengus kesal mendengar perkataan Ryou tadi.

"Benar?" tanyaku ragu, seakan aku anak kecil yang merasa sedang dibohongi oleh orang tuanya. Ryou lalu terkekeh kecil. Ia menoleh ke arahku dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya …, senyuman yang dipakainya sebelum aku membuatnya merasakan neraka ….

"Benar, aku tidak akan macam-macam padamu." Ia berkata dengan nada yakin. Wajahku terasa memanas mendengarnya mengucapkan kata-kata itu sambil tersenyum lembut. Aku buru-buru membuang wajahku dan berusaha memasang wajah kesal, menahan diriku untuk tidak tersenyum. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku ingin tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku percaya padamu," sahutku dengan nada sombong khasku.

"Kalau begitu, akan kubuat kau menyadari pesonaku." Dan dengan kata-kata yang terlontar keluar dari mulut Ryou itu, aku sukses menoleh wajahku ke arah Ryou. Ryou kini menyeringai lebar sambil melirikku. A-apa?! APA KATANYA?! PESONA?! Memangnya ia punya pesona apa, hah?! Ukh, kukira ia tiba-tiba menghilangkan sifat menyebalkannya tadi …, TERNYATA AKU TERTIPU!

"Coba saja! Aku yakin kau tidak punya pesona apa pun!" Tantangku pada Ryou. Dasar, Makhluk sombong yang menyebalkan! AKAN KUBALAS SEMUA PERBUATANNYA DALAM _DUEL_ BESOK! Aku akan mengalahkannya sekali lagi, dan membuatnya malu! Lihat saja!

"He, kita lihat saja nanti, Edo-_chan_." Dan kekesalanku sukses memuncak saat mendengar Ryou memanggilku dengan sebutan tadi. Lelaki ini, … ARGH!

MARUFUJI RYOU MEMANG MENYEBALKAAAAAAAAN!

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

_Peace_, Lit~! Daku juga gak ngerti, kenapa Edo jadi kayak kasian gini, dikerjain terus sama Ryou. Oh, dan percaya gak percaya, FanFic ini selesai dalam sehari. Muahahaha! Itulah kekuatan otak yang lagi gak mentok!

_Okay_, pindah ke translate Jepang menuju Indonesia! Ingat, di-_translate_ sebisa dan sepasnya!

**_Yare yare_: Ya, ampun**

**_-chan_: Panggilan untuk memanggil perempuan**

Yey, utang kedua selesai, ya, Litte! Tinggal satu lagi! HOREEEE!

Kalau begitu, saya pamit dulu. Maaf atas semua kesalahan yang ada, _THANKS FOR READING_!


End file.
